Ben or His Car?
by luna snow demon
Summary: I can't belive that no one thought of this! Ben ask Kevin that classic question,'me or the car' Slash first Bevin


Luna: Yes, I know that I haven't added or updated in like forever! And I'm sorry for that.

If it makes any of you feel better about why I haven't, I will tell you them.

I entered a writing contest and I still didn't make the word count.

I had two boyfriends during this and they both ended badly. Enough said.

Life's problems. Again enough said.

I've also been reading different fanfics for different shows/couples.

And lastly, my ROTC has been practicing for a compaction that's in two weeks.

So now you know what's been taking up my time. It's mostly 4 now because, again TWO WEEKS!

So enough of that, let's get into the story now!

Notes: This is a dabble that I came up with and it kind of surprises me that no one else has thought of it…

Has fluffiness at the end and OOCness from Kevin!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all! I don't own Ben 10, Man of Action does! I owned it I would be soooo meshed up! All I own is the word program the computer that it was typed on.

Pairing: Kevin and Ben, Bevin

Ben or His Car?

"Kevin?"

"Yea, Ben?" Kevin says not looking over at his boyfriend.

"Kevin, who do you love more? Me or your car?"

Now finally tuning in to what Ben was saying, Kevin went wide eyed and snapped his head to where Ben was sitting beside him and said, "WHAT?"

"Do you love me or your car more?" Ben says looking up at him with the same expression like a little kid asking for candy.

Now back to his senses, Kevin rolls his eyes, shakes his head, looks back at the TV and says, "Yes Ben, I love you more."

With a small pout Ben says matter of factly,"You're not thinking about it."

Giving a sigh, Kevin tells him, "I don't need to think about."

Still looking at him Ben just says,"Yea but the reason you didn't have to think about is because you want me to shut up."

Not even caring anymore, Kevin tells him, "If I wanted to shut you up, I would have told you to shut up don't you think?"

"Yea true..." Ben says looking away with a defeated look.

In silence, Kevin and Ben went back to watching TV until….

"Kevin, if me and your car was being attacked, who would you save first?"

Slouching down and sighing again, Kevin turned off the TV and looked over at Ben with a annoyed look. "Ben, why would I need to save you when you have the ultimatrix?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Ok then. If me and your car was being attacked and I didn't have the ultimatrix with me, who would you save first?"

Sighing once again and rubbing his temples, Kevin answered. "After giving it some thought Ben, I would honestly not hastate to run and save you and I wouldn't care about my car one bit until well after it was destroyed. Does that make you happy now Ben?"

Giving him a big 'ol smile, Ben tells him,"Yes, yes it did."

"Ok I give why are you asking me this?" Kevin says, rising an eyebrow at Ben.

"Because you're always taking care of your car and fixing it up. Whenever someone blows it up or destroy it you're always pissed off. And that it just means a lot to you." Ben says, looking down with a slight sad expression.

Kevin sigh for what he hopes is the last time today, and turns around and looks straight in Ben's eyes with a serious look."Ben, yes my care does mean a lot to me because it was the first thing I ever made with my own two hands. I fix it up because I want to keep it as long as I can. That's also why it pisses me off when someone destroys it."

A small "oh" was the only thing Ben said in response now looking down sadly.

"But," Kevin started tilting Ben's head up so he can look him in the eyes again. "I can always rebuild it. Not you."

Still not saying anything, Ben raises his eyebrows for an explanation.

"Ben, I can always rebuild my car the same way it was before. It would have everything it already had; there will be no real difference. Well' I can build something like you now that I think about it..."

Hearing this, Ben gives him a little mad pout.

"That's why I'll never do it."

Ben raises his eyebrow in question.

Kevin takes his hands and cups Ben's face lightly stroking his checks.

"If I build something like you, it won't have the exact same color of your eyes, the way they sparkle when your excited, the soft flawless skin you have, those cute little pouts you have, the way your eye twitches when you lie, and all those little things you have that can never be copied."

At this, Ben had tears in his eyes."You're so sweet Kevin."

"Only for you Ben, Only for you..."


End file.
